new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Murkekow (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Murkekow is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Murkekow's attributes are that of a typical middleweight, although he is also rather floaty. This includes average walking, dashing and air speeds, average air acceleration, slightly slow falling speed and slightly low gravity, as well as slightly higher than average jumps. Murkekow is reliant on his item-producing special moves to control the flow of battle and win in the neutral game. Two special moves, Bonus Power-Up and Glitch Flower, grant him numerous mix-ups for almost any situation: each object provided by Bonus Power-Up has different attributes, which makes them good spacing, combo, or edgeguarding tools, and even possess early KO potential as a way to overcome his smash attacks' slow speed and low range. This allows him to confuse and force movements from his opponents to put them in disadvantageous positions, especially off-stage. With extreme technical skill, Bonus Power-Up can even be used for footstool jump-initiated zero-to-death combos, making Murkekow one of the few characters with this ability in no-item scenarios. Outside of his specials, Murkekow has a good combo game. Though his ground attacks are weak with slight ending lag, his neutral attack and tilts are fast and extend his hitboxes (forward tilt) or slide him forward (down tilt), letting him attack out of shield easily or poke opponents at a safe distance. His up tilt can chain into itself at low percentages, while his down tilt can reliably combo into his dash attack. The latter hits multiple times with nearly no ending lag and allows Murkekow to follow up with almost any ground move, such as his safe and fast neutral attack. Murkekow is also capable in the air; his aerials are fast and can chain into themselves, especially his forward and up aerials, his neutral aerial is a useful out of shield option and both it and his back aerial are effective off-stage finishers, making him good overall at damage racking and edgeguarding. However, Murkekow has his flaws. One of his biggest issues is his inability to KO reliably without his specials. While his tilts and aerials are fast in execution, none of them can KO aside from his aerials, which KO relatively late; his strongest aerial, back aerial, starts KOing at 138% near the edge. His main finishers, his smash attacks, are strong and can KO at the edge easily, but are held back by mediocre ranges along with noticeable start-up and ending lag, making them very punishable and predictable. Another issue is his grab game: his grabs are all extremely laggy, making it considerably riskier to use them for punishes compared to other characters. His throws are also unimpressive, with only his down throw having combo potential, most notably into Bonus Power-Up's Smawl Murkekow, a dash attack, a short hopped forward aerial to neutral aerial. Even then, the latter combo does not work on all characters due to some of them having low hitboxes after missing a tech, making it impossible to land the neutral aerial at low percentages. However, missing the tech can prove to be useful as Murkekow can lock the opponent with a short hopped forward aerial at low to medium percentages. Despite his special moves' perks, all of them can also be turned against him. Bonus Power Up's objects are items that can only exist once at a time, hence opponents can grab them out of the air, nullifying one of Murkekow's only projectiles so long as they hold onto it. So long as Bonus Power-Up is nullified, Murkekow is disadvantaged at spacing, KOing and mindgames, while a competent opponent can use his own Bonus Power-Ups against him. This hurts Murkekow's match-ups against characters able to reflect projectiles (Ex: and ). His Glitch Flower can be turned against him as well; it can be knocked back by opponents, even in the first few frames when it is released, making it possible for Murkekow to immediately be dealt noticeable damage. Despite being strong, Glitch Block is highly predictable and can be interrupted by any attack, which drops a healing block that can be used by the opponent, and his Murkekow Jump, though giving great vertical height, can also be used by opponents for gimping Murkekow's own recovery. Due to these possibilities, a good Murkekow player must keep watch of where the projectiles are to do the most amount of knockback possible at a safer range than his short-ranged normal attacks without these abilities being turned against him. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Two alternate jabs following up with a backflip kick. 3%, 2%, 4% *Side Tilt: Punches forward. 3% *Up Tilt: Headbutts upwards. 5% *Down Tilt: Slides forwards. 9% *Dash Attack: Transforms into his 8-bit form and dashes through them before reverting back. 4% (per hit). Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Thrusts a Fireball infront of his hand. 20% *Up Smash: Thrusts a Fireball upwards from his hand. 20% *Down Smash: Thrusts both hands out with fireballs infront of it. 20% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Backflips around him. 10% *Forward Aerial: A flying roundhouse kick. 5% *Back Aerial: A dropkick. 11% *Up Aerial: Flip kicks upwards. 10% *Down Aerial: Stomps under himself four times. 1% (hits 1-3), 6% (hit 4) Grab Attacks *Grab: Fires a beam that draws opponents into his grip. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Shoves the opponent forward. 6% *Backward Throw: Spins twice and then tosses the opponent backward. 11% *Up Throw: Uppercuts the opponent. 5% *Down Throw: Slams them on the ground. 3% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Turns around then back. *Side Taunt: Transforms into his 8-bit form and looks to the right and left at varying intervals. *Down Taunt: Lays down swaying his head around then gets back up. On-screen appearance *Intro: Gltiches himself in. Idle *Idle 1: Scratches his head. *Idle 2: Looks at the screen and winks while giving a thumbs up, similarly to his pose in his official art. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Chases a Fakerekow and throws a Glitch box at it's face decapitating them and poses akimbo. *Win Screen 2: Appears in his 8-Bit form and back in his Toon Form and back to his normal self, striking a pose. *Win Screen 3: Drops from the sky in his ball form and lands while a sign displaying 10000000m pops up from the ground, before striking a winking, thumbs up pose. Alternate costumes Trivia